All Things Bright and Beautiful
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: A set of twelve RusCan short stories inspired by Owl City's album All Things Bright and Beautiful. Will probably be updated rarely. I do not own Owl City or Hetalia.
1. The Real World

**The Real World**

Russia closed his eyes, snuggled deep into a warm cocoon of blankets. Maybe he'd relive the wonderful times when the Soviet Union was still together...

* * *

Russia slowly opened his eyes, already imagining the warmth of the fire, the peals of laughter ringing through th air. But all he saw and heard was a blanket of clean white snow and the whistling of the wind. He shivered as the wind blew past, catching in his wings and throwing...

Wait.

Wings?

Russia twisted around, eyes wide. Two huge wings, chaotically swirled with color, sprouted from his back, their downy feathers ruffled by the wind.

"Hello, Russia!" A soft but cheerful voice called. Canada landed lightly, expertly drawing his own set of red and white wings in to fold against his back. "I see that you've found my dream world at last."

Russia nodded, curiously examining the tip of his wing. There were visible feathers, but the color was so smooth that it looked solid...

"You've got pretty wings..." said Canada, running a hand over one. "And they're soft, too!"

"Do the colors mean anything?"

Canada laughed. "I knew you'd figure it out. They represent all the different parts to your personality- white means kindness, red means anger, pink is love, blue is sadness, gray is loneliness... I could go on for ages."

"You have a lot of pink on your wings... Why?"

"Well, even though they forget me a lot, I love my family and Kumakichi..." he blushed. "And the one person that almost never forgets me... You."

"Da, Matvey," Russia pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "я тебя люблю*."

Suddenly Canada started to fade away, tiny red sparks swirling through the air around him.

"No- Matvey, where are you going?"

"I'm waking up... Goodbye, Ivan! I'll see you at the next meeting!" And with that, Canada disappeared completely.

With nothing else to do and no one to talk to, Russia decided to test out his wings. "VODKAAAA!" He leapt from the ledge he was standing on. Russia didn't fall for more than a moment before his wings caught the wind and he was blissfully gliding through the air. But all too soon, he felt his hands and feet begin to tingle. They were disappearing, yellow sparks drifting through the air. Russia smiled, slow, powerful, almost unconscious wing-beats holding him above the snowy peaks of the mountains. Russia's arms had faded away completely, and the tips of his wings were beginning to dissolve into last of his body disappeared, his last words in the dream world ringing through the air.

"_I'd never leave if it were up to me_!"

* * *

*I love you


	2. Deer in the Headlights

**Deer in the Headlights**

Fem!Latvia, Fem!America, Fem!Canada

He's not a players, he's just lonely. Just sayin'.

* * *

"Hello!" Ivan smiled as he came across Regina. "It's getting late, da?"

"Y-yeah..." she stuttered, unconsciously backing away from the towering Russian.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"N-no..." Regina turned to leave, but Ivan caught her by the wrist.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous..."

"Yes! Go away!" Regina shrieked, pulling a can of something out of her purse and spraying it in his face.

"OW! Spicy eyes!"

Line Break

"Привет, красавица." Ivan smiled.

"...The frick does that mean?" Amelia gave him a weird look.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Creeper! I don't even _know _you!" she punched him twice in the face and ran off in the direction she'd been going. "By the way, I'm going to visit my BOYFRIEND!"

Ivan cursed under is breath, wiping a trickle of blood away from his nose.

"What do I do wrong?"

Line Break

"Bonjour, Ivan!" Madeline heard how odd the mix of French greeting and Russian name sounded and laughed her light, bell-like laugh.

"...What _is _that feeling...?" It was an unusual feeling- he'd felt it before, but never this strongly. And it was only around Madeline... It was a good two hours before he realized. Ivan couldn't get her out of his head, he felt immensely happy whenever she was around, and then there was that odd warm feeling... He was in love. Ivan waited restlessly for their lunch break, when he went out and bought a bouquet of roses.

"Madeline," said Ivan, smiling nervously, "Will you... Go out with me?" he held out the flowers, hoping dearly that she wouldn't hit him.

Nope.

Madeline threw her arms around Ivan's neck and kissed him on the cheek, blushing furiously. "It's so cute how you're so embarrassed~" she whispered. "I will."

"Hey! Smile for the camera~!" Elizaveta cried, raising her camera and taking a picture of the two.

"Eliza...!" Madeline half yelled, half groaned, burying her face in Ivan's broad chest. He blushed and tried to hide behind his silvery bangs. (he failed)

"Everyone's been waiting for you two to get together! We could tell that you liked each other almost since day one!"

Madeline looked up at Ivan. "If they've waited so long, should we give them at least _one_ good picture?"

Ivan nodded, smiling shyly. "Da."

"W-Whoa!"

He swept Madeline off of her feet, one arm under her knees, the other at her back.

Madeline wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "_Now_ you can get your picture."

"Say cheese~!"

* * *

I was originally going to do this with Prussia and Fem!Italies instead of Russia and Fem!Latvia and Fem!America, but... :D

Haha, so many of these are going to be with Fem!Canada. XD

Lucky guys, you get a double update~!

And whoever gets the "Spicy eyes" reference gets a cyber cookie~!


	3. Angels

**Angels**

**Matthew**

Matthew perched on a branch, quietly looking into Ivan's bedroom window. He slipped his fingers under the bottom, finding that, as usual, Ivan had left it unlocked.

"So silly..." Matthew easily climbed in the window, landing lightly on the hardwood floor and silently closing the window again. He sat on the edge of Ivan's bed, the mattress not depressing at all under his feather-light weight. Matthew wrapped his wings around himself, shivering in the cold air.

'How does he sleep in this cold?!' He leaned over to get a closer look at Ivan's face. He looked sweet, innocent... _Defenseless_ in his sleep. Ivan had a soft smile on his face; probably dreaming of something nice. There was a rattle downstairs, as if someone was coming in the same way Matthew had. Matthew growled under his breath. This was the man he was supposed to protect, and protect him he would. Matthew descended the stairs quietly, using his abilities to change his voice.

He flicked the light on in the kitchen and made noise like he was searching for food in the cabinets. "Kat," he used Ivan's voice at first. "Did you hear something just a moment ago?"

Matthew softened his voice to sound like Katyusha's. "I did, Vanya. What was it?"

"I don't know. I think I should go look."

There was a crash and then the door slammed.

'Probably just a couple of stupid teenagers.' Matthew smirked, snapping his fingers to restore the front room to normal, and returned to his silent vigil at Ivan's side.

* * *

**Ivan**

There it was again... The feeling that there was someone else in his house. But it wasn't a forbidding, threatening presence... It gave Ivan the feeling that he was safe, protected. After a while, he got used to it and acted like it wasn't there. But he was always aware of his silent protector.

* * *

"Kat," Ivan began thoughtfully, "Did I ever tell you about that protective presence I could feel in my house?"

"Da, Vanya, you did."

"I can't feel it anymore... It's just _gone_."

"That's odd... Maybe something happened to it...?"

Ivan shook his head. "I miss it a little... The light footsteps following me down the basement stairs, the way I would wake up in my bed when I was almost certain I fell asleep on the couch..."

"Maybe it found someone else that needed its protection more."

"It's just... Weird, not feeling it anymore."

"I see why."

"Hm..."

"Well, Vanya, I've got to leave._ Da svedaniya_!"*

"_Da svedaniya_, Kat..."

* * *

Ivan walked along the street, lost in thought. He wondered why his little protecting force had left him...

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A slightly shorter young man had walked straight into him and was now frantically apologizing.

"It's okay," Ivan looked at him curiously. His features seemed much too perfect, his skin tone too smooth, his hair too neat to be completely human.

The man blushed under Ivan's red-violet gaze and stuck out his hand. "I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams."

"Ivan Braginski," he shook Matthew's hand. "It hurt, da?"

"What?"

"When you fell from the sky, маленький ангел."**

Matthew smiled sadly. "It did, actually- I think we should take this conversation inside."

Eyes wide with surprise, Ivan led Matthew to his house, not too far away by now. After closing and locking the door, Ivan turned to Matthew. "What do you mean, 'it did'?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Matthew answered. "...And it was all because I fell in love with the man I was guarding."

"Excuse my curiosity, but... What was it like?" Now that Ivan thought about it, when he looked at Matthew, he felt... Strangely protective, as if he wanted to keep him safe from the world's cruelties... But that was nonsense. Matthew had been an angel; he'd seen plenty of terrible things keeping his charges safe.

"What?"

"...Falling."

Matthew winced. "I'd... Rather not talk about it."

Ivan nodded. "I see. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"I-if it's not too much trouble..."

"Of course not! I'm all alone in this house..."

"But it's so big... Why would you buy a house this big if you were only going to feel lonely?"

"It didn't used to be only mine... I lived here with my sisters and our little cousins.. But then they each moved out, one by one. Eduard started dating a girl named Amelia, Raivis moved in with his friend-I could tell they weren't just friends- Peter, Toris went to his boyfriend Feliks." Ivan sighed. "My sisters wanted to live in the States. All of them still come and visit, but in between visits, it gets very lonely."

"I understand... This place must hold too many memories for you to just take off..."

"Da, it does."

"Do you have a room where I can sleep?"

"This old house has plenty of bedrooms. Take your pick." Ivan got up, paused, and looked back. "I'll go start making dinner."

"A-Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Matthew rushed after him and caught his sleeve.

"Da. I'm sure you've done more than your fair share of work in your life." Ivan smiled gently. "Go choose a room."

...

...

...

Yes, this was going to work out just fine for both of them.

* * *

*Goodbye

**Little angel

Okay, I like this universe. If you'd like for me to expand on it, tell me~! :D


End file.
